undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Chara
Chara, aussi connu(e) comme étant le Premier Humain ou encore l'enfant tombé, est le premier humain à être tombé dans l'Underground. Il s'agit de l'humain que le joueur nomme au début du jeu, et non du personnage que l'on contrôle tout au long d'Undertale. Profil thumb|Chara, après être tombé(e) dans l'Underground.|290x290px Apparence Il est dit que Chara ressemble beaucoup à Frisk, de par leur "goût vestimentaire similaire" et du fait que tout comme Frisk, n'ait pas de sexe prédéfini. Ils/Elles semblent avoir le même âge au moment de leurs chutes respectives dans l'Underground. L'âme de Chara est également de la même couleur que celle du protagoniste. À la fin de la Genocide Route, l'on peut voir Chara porter un t-shirt rayé vert et jaune, un pantalon marron et des chaussures. Comparé à Frisk, Chara a une couleur de peau et de cheveux plus claire, des joues rosées, des yeux ouverts et un sourire ne reflétant aucune émotion, ce qui crée un contraste impressionnant avec la constante expression stoïque de Frisk. Personnalité Bien qu'initialement présenté(e) sous un jour sympathique, Asriel admet à la fin de la True Pacifist Route que Chara n'est pas aussi génial(e) qu'il/elle en avait l'air. Asriel raconte que Chara a grimpé le Mont Ebott car il/elle n'était pas heureux/se à la surface et avait une forte haine envers l'humanité. Chara n'en a jamais expliqué la raison à Asriel. Celui-ci mentionne également que Chara était mort(e) de rire lorsqu'ils avaient accidentellement empoisonné Asgore en mettant des boutons-d'or à la place de beurre dans la tarte qu'ils lui avaient préparée. Après sa mort, Chara avait pris le contrôle du corps d'Asriel pour que celui-ci porte son cadavre au village humain le plus proche, selon les dires d'Asriel. Celui-ci se rappelle également que lorsque les humains l'ont attaqué après son arrivée dans le village, Chara voulait utiliser la totalité du pouvoir d'Asriel pour tous les tuer et briser la barrière. À la fin de la Genocide Route, Chara se comporte de manière froide, délibérée et même malveillante par le biais de ses actions et ses paroles, malgré son apparence enfantine et innocente. Il est ensuite révélé dans cette même fin que la Détermination du protagoniste avait réveillé(e) Chara aussitôt que le protagoniste était arrivé dans l'Underground. Histoire thumb|La famille royale avec Chara, qui est caché(e) derrière un bouquet de fleurs. Après sa chute dans l'Underground, Chara a été recueilli(e) par Toriel et Asgore, qui s'en occupèrent comme s'il s'agissait de leur second enfant et avec autant d'amour et de respect que pour leur fils biologique, Asriel. Chara et Asriel devinrent meilleurs amis. Les monstres disaient que l'arrivée de Chara avait rempli l'Underground d'espoir. Un jour, après être tombé(e) gravement malade, Chara désirait voir les Golden Flowers de son village. Son vœu n'avait pas pu être exaucé. Après sa mort, Asriel avait absorbé l'âme de Chara et avait porté son corps à travers la barrière pour se rendre dans le village humain. À son arrivée, il fût attaqué par ses habitants, car ceux-ci pensaient à tort qu'Asriel avait tué Chara. Plus tard, il est révélé qu'il s'agissait d'une partie du plan de Chara établi avec Asriel pour qu'ils puissent collecter six âmes humaines supplémentaires et détruire la barrière. Bien que la motivation de Chara soit inconnue, Asriel mentionne que lorsqu'il était parti du village paisiblement malgré la violence de ses habitants, Chara avait tenté de prendre le contrôle d'Asriel dans le désir de tuer les villageois. Le corps de Chara reposait à l'origine dans un cercueil placé au sous-sol du château, où les corps des autres humains seront également placés par la suite. Plus tard, Toriel a amené le corps de Chara dans les Ruines pour lui offrir un enterrement approprié. En arrivant dans l'Underground, la détermination du protagoniste réveille Chara. Il est spéculé, et il existe des preuves, que la narration et les descriptions des objets proviennent de Chara. Neutral Route Lorsque le joueur obtient un Game Over, la voix d'Asgore peut être entendue, disant de "rester déterminé(e)". Les messages dits à ce moment-là sont identiques à ceux qu'Asgore disait à Chara lorsqu'il/elle était gravement malade. Le protagoniste peut également entendre le nom de Chara dans ses rêves. À un certain point de l'histoire, si le protagoniste dort dans la maison de Toriel, la voix d'Asgore se fait entendre, implorant ", s'il te plaît... Réveille-toi ! Tu es le futur des humains et des monstres". Lorsque le protagoniste tombe dans la décharge pour la première fois, la voix d'Asriel parlant à Chara peut également être entendue. True Pacifist Route Dans le True Lab, des enregistrements VHS de Chara interagissant avec sa famille peuvent être visionnés. Vers la fin du combat contre Asriel, lorsque le protagoniste appelle le nom d'Asriel pour le sauver, il survient un flashback, montrant Chara tombant dans l'Underground, Asriel découvrant Chara, et la famille royale passant du temps avec Chara. Après le combat, Asriel reconnaît enfin le protagoniste comme étant Frisk. Durant l'épilogue, Frisk peut retourner dans la salle contenant les cercueils des autres humains. Cela permet de découvrir que le cercueil de Chara est vide. Genocide Route Durant la Genocide Route, plusieurs personnages remarquent l'attitude froide du protagoniste et n'arrivent pas à le reconnaître comme étant un humain. En arrivant à New Home, Flowey semble confondre le protagoniste avec Chara. Flowey a cependant raison, puisque Chara prend de plus en plus le contrôle du protagoniste, contrôlant même l'expression de son visage (lorsque Flowey demande nerveusement à Chara "d'arrêter de faire cette tête effrayante"). Le seul moment dans le jeu où Chara apparaît physiquement est à la fin de la Genocide Route. Après avoir fini la route pour la première fois, Chara apparaît et s'adresse au joueur directement, au lieu de s'adresser au protagoniste. Chara révèle ensuite que le pouvoir et la détermination du protagoniste est ce qui l'a fait revenir à la vie, et que, à en juger des choix du joueur, le but de cette réincarnation est le pouvoir lui-même. Chara s'identifie au sentiment que le joueur peut avoir lorsqu'un nombre des statistiques augmente, puis propose au joueur d'effacer ce monde pour pouvoir passer au suivant. Le joueur a alors le choix entre effacer le monde ou non. * Si le joueur choisit d'effacer, Chara dit que le joueur est "un excellent partenaire". * Si le joueur choisit de ne pas l'effacer, les yeux de Chara s'agrandissent et dit au joueur que ce n'est pas à lui de contrôler. Survient ensuite un screamer dans lequel Chara s'approche de l'écran avec un horrible rire. L'écran tremble avec un son inquiétant tournant en boucle en arrière-plan. Après que le joueur ait fait son choix, une animation d'attaque se produit, suivie par des "9" rouges dans la totalité de l'écran. Si le jeu est en fenêtré, la fenêtre se met alors à trembler de façon similaire à l'animation de mort d'un monstre, avant que le jeu ne se ferme de lui-même. En relançant le jeu, l'écran est entièrement noir et seulement accompagné d'un son de vent hurlant. Après 10 minutes, Chara vient parler au joueur, devinant que celui-ci souhaite retourner dans le monde du jeu. Chara rappelle alors que ce sont les agissements du joueur qui ont causé la destruction du monde. Après avoir demandé au joueur si celui-pense pense être au-dessus des conséquences, Chara lui propose de restaurer le monde en échange de quelque chose, révélant ensuite que ce "quelque chose" est l'âme du protagoniste. Accepter l'échange restaurera le monde, mais affectera définitivement la fin de la True Pacifist Route. Refuser fera que Chara délaissera le joueur, reproposant son offre après 10 autres minutes. Post-Genocide True Pacifist Route Chara apparaît brièvement après les crédits de fin de la True Pacifist Route si la Route Genocide a déjà été faite auparavant. Si le protagoniste choisit de rester avec Toriel, la cinématique après les crédits continue après que Toriel ait fermé la porte, montrant Chara à la place de Frisk, tournant la tête vers l'écran avec des yeux rouges. L'écran du jeu devient noir, et un rire similaire à celui de Flowey se fait entendre, mais ralenti et moins aigu. De même, si le protagoniste décide qu'il a "un endroit où aller", sur la photo après les crédits, les visages de tout le monde sont barrés avec une croix rouge, sauf celui de Chara, qui remplace Frisk. La phrase "THE END" est écrite en rouge, et une version ralentie de Anticipation se fait entendre. L'Annoying Dog n'apparaît pas pour s'endormir sur l'écran de fin. Genocide Route Après avoir fini une seconde fois la Genocide Route, Chara prend la description du "démon qui arrive lorsque les gens appellent ce nom". Chara dit que la raison pour laquelle le joueur continue de recréer et de détruire le monde est un "pervers sentiment incompréhensible", avant de suggérer au joueur de prendre un chemin différent s'il choisit de recréer le monde à nouveau. Chara donne alors le "choix" d'effacer le monde encore une fois. * Si le joueur choisit d'effacer, Chara appelle encore une fois le joueur "d'excellent partenaire", et dit qu'ils seront ensembles pour toujours. * Choisir de ne pas effacer fait que Chara dit au joueur que ce sentiment est exactement ce dont il/elle parlait juste avant. Chara rappelle ensuite au joueur qu'il a vendu son âme il y a quelques temps, puis survient un autre screamer, et le monde est détruit à nouveau. Relations Asriel Après sa chute dans l'Underground, Asriel trouve Chara et l'amène à ses parents; Toriel et Asgore. Ils grandissent ensuite ensemble comme s'ils étaient de la même famille et deviennent des meilleurs amis. Flowey Flowey perçoit Chara comme son/sa partenaire et son/sa meilleur(e) ami(e) malgré son incapacité à aimer. Voyant Chara comme étant une créature semblable à lui, il l'aide en faisant les puzzles à sa place. Il dit que Chara ne fera jamais preuve de "pitié inutile" envers lui et que Chara est le/la seul(e) à pouvoir le comprendre. Protagoniste Le protagoniste rencontre Chara seulement en finissant la Genocide Route. Au fur et à mesure que le protagoniste tue les monstres et gagne de l'EXP, Chara semble devenir de plus en plus puissant(e). Chara considère le joueur comme un "partenaire" si le joueur accepte sa proposition d'effacer le monde. Si le joueur finit la Genocide Route une seconde fois, Chara lui demande pourquoi il continue de recréer et de détruire le monde. Chara parle ensuite d'un "pervers sentiment" qui pousse le joueur à avoir ce comportement étrange. Cela fait probablement allusion à l'envie du joueur de trouver tous les détails cachés du jeu peu importe ce que cela implique, Genocide Route inclue, ainsi que le fait de finir celle-ci plusieurs fois. Toriel Lorsque Chara tombe dans l'Underground, Toriel devient la mère de Chara. Elle se soucie beaucoup du bien-être de Chara, autant que pour Asriel. Asgore De façon similaire à Toriel, Asgore agit comme un père envers Chara. Il est supposé que le pull "Mr. Dad Guy" d'Asgore a été réalisé par Chara, dû au texte qui apparaît en observant la commode dans la maison d'Asgore à New Home, durant la Genocide Route. Chara pendant le jeu À plusieurs reprises pendant la Genocide Route, Chara empêche le joueur d'agir et prend le contrôle du protagoniste. * Le premier exemple est lors du premier puzzle de Papyrus, où le protagoniste semble ignorer Papyrus et continue d'avancer. * Le deuxième exemple se produit avant le combat contre Undyne the Undying, où le protagoniste se retourne puis s'approche agressivement du Monster Kid. ** Un autre exemple est durant les deux rencontres avec Mettaton, qui remarque le désir du protagoniste à le combattre. ** L'avant-dernier exemple est pendant la rencontre avec Sans, où le protagoniste s'avance pour provoquer Sans. Le protagoniste donne également le coup fatal à Sans sans que le joueur n'ait rien fait. * Le dernier exemple se passe dans la salle du Trône, où, sans aucune contribution du joueur, Chara tue Asgore et Flowey sans hésitation. Par ailleurs, le texte que le joueur voit peut changer avec la voix et les pensées de Chara. Les narrations peuvent parfois, mais pas toujours, être de couleur rouge. Une liste de celles-ci peut être trouvable sur la page de la Route Génocide. Les commentaires de Chara sur différents objets changent suivant la route empruntée, notamment avec le Heart Locket et la Worn Dagger, que Chara commentent simplement avec "The Locket" et "Real Knife" dans la Genocide Route. Il est également possible que Chara soit plus proche de Toriel et qu'Asriel soit plus proche d'Asgore, puisque Chara et Toriel commencent leurs présentations par "Greetings", tandis qu'Asgore et Asriel commencent avec "Howdy". Dialogues Détails * "Chara" is likely short for "Character," but there are speculations of its greater significance. For example, The word "Chara" (χαρά) in Greek means "joy," "delight", or "gladness". "Friend" translated from English into Irish is "Cara." * When attempting to name the fallen child "Chara", the response becomes "The true name". Removing the name from a save file results in the name "Chara" being given by default. The child being "fallen" can refer both to the child having fallen into the Underground, or to the phrase "to fall from grace" (to become morally corrupt). It is also a word used to describe someone who has died. * Toby Fox suggests naming the Fallen Child the player's own name."Some people say "What am I supposed to name the fallen child?" Your own name." - Toby Fox. September 15, 2015. Twitter. But only if the player cannot think of anything else."I mean, if you can't think of anything else lol" - Toby Fox. September 15, 2015. Twitter. Naming them after your cat has also been deemed acceptable.@mayakern: what if i named them after my cat @tobyfox: that workshttps://twitter.com/tobyfox/status/643945850658533376 All of this is probably meant to imply that any name is fine. * Chara is implied to like chocolate; should the protagonist check the refrigerator in Asgore's Home, the text reads "No chocolate.". ** While there is no chocolate in Asgore's home, there is a bar of chocolate in the fridge at Toriel's Home; it is possible Toriel kept it in her fridge in memory of Chara's tastes. * The Heart Locket may belong to Chara as the text "right where it belongs" is shown when the protagonist equips it in the Genocide Route. * Within the game files, there are sprites of Chara with their yellow-and-green shirt and pants, lacking a face but having shading under the eyes. In debug mode it is possible to have these sprites appear as the protagonist's reflection in puddles and mirrors; it has been speculated that this was going to be normal in a post-genocide run. * The music as Chara introduces themselves to the player on a Genocide Route has been dubbed by fans as "The Fallen Child" and "CHARA". The filename for this music is "mus_zzz_c", with the jump scare music named "mus_zzz_c2". * Both Chara and Sans tell the player a similar line. Sans tells the player at the end of his boss battle, "There is nothing left for you here.", and Chara tells the player at the end of the Genocide Run, ''"There is nothing left for us here." ''This is most likely an attempt to convince the player to quit playing the game or is likely the game judging the player further for their genocide run. Références de:Chara es:Chara pl:Chara ru:Чара zh:Chara Catégorie:Personnages Principaux